Misconception
by EmeraldTears
Summary: Past hurts and secrets threatens the life Carter has built for himself. Contains slash: JC/PB/DR/MG and the cast of Law and Order: SVU.
1. Chapter 1

**Misconception 1/**?

**Pairing**: John Carter/ Mark Greene/ Peter Benton/ Doug Ross, Dave Malucci/ Robert Romano, Kerry Weaver/Sandy Lopez

**Warnings**: violence, explicit sexual scenes, male/female slash, mentions of child abuse, sexual abuse and physical abuse

**Crossover**: Law and Order: SVU

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ER, the show belongs to Micheal Crichton, and Law and Order belongs to Dick Wolf, any characters you don't recognize from either show belongs to me.

John Truman Carter stretched to get the kinks out of his back after, finishing up the cast of an eighty year old line dancer, that spun when she should have dosie doed. Carter laughed at his attempt to make a joke. He smiled one last time at the vivacious woman before telling her that a nurse would be in shortly to give her the instructions on keeping the cast dry and discharge papers. Today had been pleasantly peaceful, no major trauma's or incidences. To top it off today was his, Mark's, Peter's, and Doug's one year anniversary and in a little under two hours the start of a beautiful vacation. He remembered that awful day one year ago, that turned into an amazing night filled with promises of love. The objects of his thoughts were currently hunched over a white piece of paper whispering intently by the nurses' station. Peter glanced his way and broke out into a huge grin but whispered to the other two men who still hadn't noticed his approach. They quickly folded the piece of paper they were studying before he could get a glance of what it contained.

Carter chuckled and greeted them with an accusatory glare that was only meant for amusement.

"What are you three up to?"

Simultaneously the three looked at him with guilt and mischievousness before replying nothing. Carter shook his head in amusement, at his lovers antics.

"Okay if you say so."

Doug walked up behind him and placed his arms around his waist, and kissed his neck. Even though John knew that the whole of the ER new about the relationship that the foursome shared, he still jumped when touched whether in private or in public. He knew that it hurt his lovers that he tensed at any initial touch that they placed upon his body, but he couldn't help it nor did he understand it. He flinched against any touch.

Doug nibbled on his ear to relax John before he began to speak.

" Shhhh sweetheart it's just me, Happy Anniversary."

Carter turned in Doug's arms to give him a passionate kiss when he heard his name bellowed out from his right. He looked to see who had called him and was surprised when he saw his uncle Richard Theodore Williams standing in front of the admit desk looking surprised, angry and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

Whatever that look was made John lock up with fear, he began to shake and his heart started to beat rapidly. He wasn't sure what it was about his uncle that always cause his body to respond to him like that.

Doug, Mark, and Peter looked on in concern for their young lover, they knew that he hadn't told his family about his relationship with the three of them or the important fact that he was gay. Normally they would have been upset and would have urged him to tell them, but something told them to not push the subject.

John was closed lip about his relationship with his family, if asked about them he would cleverly turn the conversation back on you without you realizing that he never answered your question. Through from what they could get of John and what they saw when his cousin was brought him, the didn't treat their young love well.

Instinctively Mark, Doug, and Peter moved closer to John ready to protect him against any type of verbal assault that the man standing in front of them would try to lash out at the sensitive young man.

Doug felt the tremors going through John's body and frowned. He didn't like the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't describe the feeling but all he wanted to do at this moment was take John and run. There was something else there then his uncle finding out he was gay, he made a mental note to discuss his thoughts with Mark and Peter later.

John stepped forward out of Doug's arms reach before addressing his uncle.

" Uncle Richard, what brings you here at this time of the day."

The man that stood tall, and had a type of regal stature about him, he looked ready to give a thorough tongue lashing, something that John didn't need. Though to their surprise he just smiled.

"Hey there Johnny boy, I was at the foundation today filling in for your grandfather since he hasn't arrived back from Paris, and Tommy here fell and cut his hand on the playground."

John looked down at the boy in question, he never noticed the little green eyed brown haired boy standing next to his uncle quietly. Tommy looked no older then eight years old, but his eyes should a maturity that no child should have. John smiled down at the boy, and introduced himself. They locked eyes and John saw a flicker of something but before he could decipher what it was the boy turned his attention to his wounded hand. John shrugged off the feeling and chalked it up to the boy being in pain. John went immediately into doctor mode and ushered Tommy and his uncle to an exam room.

"No problem Uncle Richard, I can fix little Tommy here right up, and have him home in no time."

Once he had Tommy settled on an exam bed he began a history and checked the boys wound for debris before irrigating. He warned Tommy that he would be needing stitches but that he would work quick and painless. True to his word John had the boy stitched and bandaged in under ten minutes.

Before John could get up to start the discharge papers his uncle came up behind him.

"So John how long have you and that dark haired man been a couple?"

John tensed at his uncle's voice and the close proximity, once again surprised by his behavior. John sighed no use in lying, his family was going to find out sooner or later anyway. He just hoped it would have been later.

"A year today, but ummm he actually isn't the only one I'm in a relationship with."

At his uncle's raised eyebrows he was quick to reassure him.

"No I'm not cheating on him, I mean that I'm in a relationship with not only him but two other men, I guess a foursome, we love each other very much and plan to spend the rest of our lives together."

John breathed in deeply waiting for the sharp sting to his cheek and the verbal assault he was all to familiar with when it involved his family. When he felt and heard nothing he looked toward his uncle, he was surprised that he didn't see anger or disgust. Once again he saw that look that he had given him when he was in Doug's arms, but before he could analyze it his uncle spoke.

"Oh I see, well are you happy, they didn't force this upon you did they."

John looked up surprised, he couldn't believe what he just heard him say.

" No they didn't, and yes I'm very happy, I love them with all my heart."

Richard nodded his before smirking.

"Don't be so surprised my dear boy, I was young once, besides your aunt and I were hippies at one point to your grandfathers' dismay."

Richard laughed deeply and put his hands on Johns shoulders and began to massage them. John tensed up visibly and began to shake again. His uncle leaned down so he could whisper in his hear, the aftershave that his uncle was wearing made him nauseous. It took everything in him not to throw right there.

"Don't worry Johnny boy it'll be our little secret."

John jumped out of his seat when he heard what his uncle whispered. He could understand why that particular statement brought an icy fear to his chest. That statement should bring comfort to him, cause the rest of the Carter clan wouldn't know, but all he felt was unforgivable fear.

He looked toward Tommy and saw fear in his eyes, thinking that it was his reaction, he quickly calmed his rapidly beating heart by breathing in and out deeply. He smiled slowly at Tommy before speaking.

"Okay Tommy you're all done here, and for being so brave here is a lollipop for you."

Tommy took the offered candy eagerly and smiled a grateful smile at John. John turned to look at his uncle, and looked at him deeply trying to understand his jumpiness that occurred whenever his uncle was around or mentioned. John shrugged it off to it being a stressful day and his over imagination.

" Okay the nurse will give you spare bandages, and literature on how to re-bandage the hand, and how to keep the wound clean. She will also have the discharge papers."

Richard nodded his head in acknowledgement at what his nephew just told him. True to his word John's uncle and Tommy were discharged and given instructions in under twenty minutes. Once they were gone John headed to the lounge and collapsed on the couch. He felt like he just aged ten years within the hour he had been with his uncle and that didn't sit well with him.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his lovers enter the lounge, they had called his name five times it was only when Peter put his hand on John's shoulder did they receive a response.

John let out a loud yelp of surprise when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, but immediately calmed when he saw who it was that grabbed him. Putting on his mega watt smile for his lovers so they wouldn't worry or question him.

"Are you three trying to kill me already, I just changed my I think people would be suspicious."

The four of them chuckled at John's crass humor. He rose from the couch and kissed each lover equally with passion. All thought of questions that they had wanted to ask him was immediately erased from their thoughts.

"Hello my loves, is it time for us to leave already."

All three shook their heads yes, they couldn't believe that all four of them was able to get the weekend off. Thanks to a little pushing from Kerry Weaver and the soft spot that the staff had for their young lover got them a whole weekend to themselves in a cabin up at Chicago Springs (AN: I doubt if there is a type of place I just made it up).

It would be just the four of them no interruptions, in a cabin surrounded by snow covered mountains and trees. They were only bringing their cell phones incase of a dire family emergency. They had packed the night before and brought their luggage with them, they didn't want to waste anytime getting to their romantic oasis.

"Great let me just go change and we can be out of here within ten minutes."

John dashed out of the room to go quickly change, as fast as he left he was back. All they had to do was leave they had already clocked out and gone over patients records that were waiting to be transferred to another floor.

"Ready, god I've been looking forward to this weekend getaway all month."

Peter smiled and wrapped his arm around John's slender frame, before kissing the side of his head. He gave John his jacket and the foursome headed out to the ambulance bay where the rented van was parked. Leaving without a care in world, unbeknownst to them that their weekend getaway would be cut short soon.

Okay so tell me love it, hate it. Please review, this is my first time writing ER fiction, so please don't crucify me for my horrible medical jargon, or if I mess up on a characters name.


	2. Chapter 2

Misconception: 2/?

Pairings: John Carter/ Peter Benton/ Mark Greene/ Doug Ross, Robert Romano/ Dave Malucci, Kerry Weaver/ Sandy Lopez

Warnings: violence, explicit sexual scenes, male/female slash, mentions of child abuse, sexual abuse and physical abuse

Crossover: Law and Order: SVU

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, the show belongs to Micheal Crichton, and Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, any characters you don't recognize from either show belongs to me.

AN: Sorry for the long delay I got really busy and on top of that I had writers block. I thank everyone who've reviewed and read the first chapter. I'll start writing more now that I have my groove back. Without further interruption on with the chapter.

The ride itself was peaceful and calm, no bloody mva's, or gsw's to the chest, just silence and nature. They had opted to not bring cell phones but since Peter had Reese and Mark had Rachel they thought against it. They would need to know if an emergency transpired so they can get there fast. Also Kerry had both cell phone numbers and instructions to only call in a life or death situation. They were praying that the cell phone didn't ring once during their weekend oasis.

John was stretched out in the back with his head on Doug's lap. He was slowly falling asleep to Doug running his hands through his hair softly. Sighing John thought about the day's earlier event, mainly the encounter with his uncle. It always stressed him that he didn't understand the feelings of fear, pain and shame that his uncle brought out of him whenever he was near. Just thinking of him now was making him nauseas.

Doug glanced down at his young lover; he was in the middle of stroking John's unruly main when his demeanor changed so suddenly. He was shaking slightly, like he did earlier before when they were at the hospital and John's uncle caught them in a passionate embrace. Doug leaned down slowly so he could whisper in John's ear. Mark and Peter were up front arguing about who could read a map better. Besides John had the tendency to close up when confronted by everyone at once.

"Are you ok baby, you're a little tense."

John jerked at the closeness; he was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that Doug bent over to talk to him. He breathed in and out so he could calm his nerves and steady his heart beat, before he turned so he was looking directly up at Doug.

"Yea I'm ok… I was just thinking about some things that I might have forgotten to do before I left, and you know how Kerry gets with unfinished paperwork."

To show his meaning John playfully shivered. Doug nodded but knew that John was definitely not thinking about paperwork. Something else was haunting his young love and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He made a mental note to talk to Mark and Peter about his suspicions. He resumed the stroking of John's hair and in under a minute he was asleep.

John didn't have anymore nightmares for the rest of the ride, off and on you could spy Doug checking on his sleeping lover. He had this annoying feeling in the pit of his stomach, the type that said STOP DON'T GO DANGER AHEAD, and all the alarms were being directed towards their youngest lover.

Doug was cut off from his internal musing by the jerk of the car. He looked up to see that they had finally reached their destination. Slowly he maneuvered himself from under John so he could help Mark, and Peter with the bags and the preparation for tonight's festivities.

John woke to gentle shaking, and the soft voice of Peter calling his name. He looked around to see that they were at the cabin, and that everything had been taken from the car. With a questioning glance he looked at Peter.

"We didn't want to wake you; you haven't been sleeping well for the past few days."

John nodded and followed Peter inside. The cabin was like walking right into the great outdoors magazine. The fireplace already had the crackling fire, which filled the cabin with the soft sent of sandalwood. There was a bear rug between the couch and the fire mantle. The view out the bay windows was of Palmore Lake (AN: Don't know if this is an actual lake, I doubt it) and the rugged wilderness. This place was picture perfect and a complete contrast of the major city.

John breathed in deep and let his earlier stress and worries melt away and let the serene essence of the wilderness take over. John was so caught up in memorizing every aspect that he didn't realize Peter had stopped moving until he slammed right into him. Peter was quick to catch John before he fell on his rear end. By now they were both hysterically laughing, and brought the curious glances of Doug and Mark.

Once John and Peter had control over themselves, all four men settled on the couch, each with a mug of hot chocolate. They took a few moments to just sit in comfortable silence and soak up the warmth from the fire before talking.

"So is this place great or what," Mark asked smiling from ear to ear.

John nodded in agreement. "Yes it is, this is definitely better then Cabo, there is just a different kind of peacefulness in this atmosphere that soothes you after a long hectic week."

John was never one to complain, but he really needed this reprieve from civilization, he was teetering on the edge, and he knew his lovers could see it and the last thing he wanted to do was have them worry. It was weird to have people care about him that much. Growing up he was always the responsibility of hired help or his aunt and uncle. At the thought of his uncle again he felt his stomach twist into a painful knot. He really needed to find the reason behind his discomfort. Looking up John made sure that none of his lovers noticed his moment of discomfort, when he was satisfied they didn't he joined in on the conversation.

Though unknown to John they did notice, and they were worried. Something was going on with their lover, and John was the type to not let on to when he was hurting or upset. They all made a silent decision to keep an eye out for him and to discuss their plan of action later in the evening.

The four men sat in comfortable silence, on occasion striking up small conversations with each other. Periodically Peter, Mark, or Doug would get up from their position on the couch to check or do something in another room. John had to smile at his lovers' action, whenever he made an attempt to give one of them a hand he was quickly ushered back to his seat. At the present moment the foursome was missing Peter who had gone into the kitchen to check on something or the other. John was wrapped against Doug's side, while he absently played through his hair. As the grandfather clock chimed its presence, to inform the rooms' occupants it was now seven, Peter entered the room to announce dinner was ready.

The three men eagerly ushered John to the dinning room which was cut off from the living room, by dark cherry sliding doors. Doug and Mark each took a door, while Peter stood behind John with his arms wrapped around his waist. When the doors opened the site took John's breath away. The sight that greeted him was a romantic dinner for four; the room was decorated in an Indian theme, with lush vibrant fabric that covered every inch of the room. The sweet sent of incense filled the room; John had literally stepped out of the great outdoors, and stepped into Morocco.

John took a few deep breaths to rein in his emotions, he didn't want to spoil the moment or evening because he couldn't control his emotions. John couldn't believe the lengths his lovers went to, to recreate one if not his only happy memory. John thought back to a year ago.

Mark, John, Peter, and Doug sat in Mark's apartment, it had been two months since they brought John into their relationship, and tonight was the first night in weeks that they could all be together for more than hour and not be at the hospital. They decided to order in, so they could get to know John on a more intimate level, they had to explain to John that they didn't mean in a physical way, but more to understand who was John, not Dr. Carter whom everyone at the hospital knows as the trust fund doctor that doesn't look any older than twenty four; however, the evening turned out to be more of Doug, Mark and, Peter telling John of stories from their childhoods up until the present day.

To this day they still didn't understand how John was able to turn the discussion. From that night they learned only one thing about John's childhood and that was his fondest memory. John told them that when he was 8, before his brother died, his parents flew them to Morocco; his brother had always said he wanted to visit ever since he saw a documentary on the country. As a family they had spent a whole month just taking in the sites and learning the culture, their last night in Morocco his parents had somehow rented out this amazing restaurant that resembled the Taj Mahal and as a family they joked and reminisced the whole night. Before their flight took off the next day his father had promised they would come back once Bobby was feeling better; however, they never did Bobby had lost his battle with leukemia two weeks later. John told them how he always wanted to go back but just never made it.

He was brought back to reality by several strong arms engulfing him; he hadn't realized he started crying until Doug wiped a few tears that escaped. Peter was the first to speak after John was finished collecting himself.

"Are you ok, do you hate it?" asked Peter with a little panic, he never seen John be so emotional before.

John shook his head before he answered. "No… I love it, it's just no one has ever done anything like this for me before, so it took me by surprise."

John then proceeded to thank each and every one of his lovers, before they sat down to enjoy a beautiful prepared dinner. They spent hours savoring every aspect of the decadent food and the seductive atmosphere. Before John knew it they were leading each other upstairs, and clothes was flying in every direction.

John wouldn't have been able to tell how the room was decorated; he and his lovers were too engrossed in each other to really appreciate the décor. They have been starved of each other for too long, and the aching need was too strong to control.

It took a while for John to adjust to being in a foursome relationship, let alone a foursome relationship that just consisted of men. He could just picture his families' reactions. His mother most likely will put on an award wining production while downing a whole bottle of premium vodka. His father would be clenching and unclenching his fist in a way of controlling his anger while, John's grandfather belittled him at the type of fathering he did to have a faggot for a son, and his grandmother would just sit, watch and say nothing.

John shook his head of such depressing thoughts, now was definitely not the time to be thinking of his disapproving family. Their love making was rough and passionate, yet still tender which surprised John every time. He never knew the tender side of love.

John came back to reality as Doug slowly kissed him asking for permission to breach his

entrance. John just melted in Doug's embrace; he pushed his pelvis to meet Doug's to acquiesce to his question.

Doug entered John ever so slowly, they all learned by now that John was very skittish at any personal touch, it concerned them, but every time it was voiced to John he would change the subject as quick as it began.

Doug and John moaned in unison as Doug buried himself in John, they moved together in unison, occasionally John could hear moan coming from Peter and Mark. They generally took turns on whom would bottom, tonight was his turn. He would be really sore in the morning but it was worth it to feel so filled and loved by all his lovers. Before he knew it Doug and he reached their climax. Not too soon after he was embraced by Peter. The love making continued for another two hours before you found them completely stated and satisfied.

They were a mixture of combined limbs, you couldn't tell where one man began and another ended. They stayed that way until they fell into a peaceful slumber. Unbeknownst to them this will be their last peaceful sleep for a while.

The phone roared obscenely amongst the room. The current occupants were in no hurry to answer the offending object. Doug groaned loudly as the incessant ringing roused him from his peaceful slumber. He moved slowly careful to dislodge himself from his sleeping lovers to answer the death object and curse who ever was on the other end.

Groggily he answered the phone with a gruff, "Hello". He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello Doug… this is Kerry Weaver, I'm calling because I need to speak with John." Doug shook his head before he realized she couldn't see this action.

"He's sleeping right now Kerry, can't this wait until a more decent hour, or better yet when we get back to the city."

He could hear Kerry sigh a little before answering. "I wish it could Doug but it can't, please wake him it's an emergency." This alerted Doug immediately and he found himself walking towards his sleeping lover.

Unbeknownst to his approaching lover John was in the midst of a horrible nightmare. He was so ever thankful when he felt himself being roused from the jail his mind had him held in. He looked at Doug blearily as he held up a cell phone to him and mouthed Kerry. A little confused John slowly extracted his long limbs from his still sleeping lovers. He took the phone from Doug and stepped out the bedroom so he didn't disturb anyone.

He cleared his throat before talking. "Hello… Kerry what's going on?"

"Hi John, I'm sorry to disturb you from your vacation but you've had quite a few ummm… visitors today that I think you should be aware of."

John looked at the phone confused at who could possibly be looking for him. "It's not a problem, who was it that came by looking for me."

Kerry hesitated not sure how to explain this bizarre cycle of events. "Well your family was here, more specifically your grandfather and father."

John's heart started to thunder in his chest, and his breaths were coming in short pants. He couldn't believe it his uncle told his father and grandfather, he knew they couldn't have been kept in the dark forever, but he at least thought he would be the one to tell them on his own terms.

With long shaky breaths John controlled himself enough to continue his conversation. "Did they say what they had wanted?"

"No… well not really. All they said was they needed to talk to you immediately and it involved the safety of your family." Kerry waited for a response from John before she continued. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to them, so I told them I would get in contact with you and have you call them back."

John sighed in relief, it didn't sound like what his father and grandfather wanted had anything to do with him. John was just about to thank Kerry and hangout until he remembered Kerry had said visits as in plural. "You had said I had quite a few visitors, who else came by the hospital." John was hoping against hope that it wasn't his uncle.

"Well it was two detectives, ummm a Det. Stabler and Benson. They didn't divulge exactly why they were there, all they said was they just needed to ask you a few questions."

John looked at the phone confused, he couldn't help but smirk at himself it seemed he was always confused lately. John tried to wrack his brain over the patients he's had in the last month which would require police follow up and couldn't come up with anyone.

"Did they leave a number I could reach them at?" John looked around in the vicinity for a pen and paper and wrote the number Kerry dictated to him. He said his goodbyes before hanging up. He decided to call his family first and get it over with.

John dialed the familiar number of his grandfather's office; the phone was picked up after two rings. His grandfather's stern, authoritative voice answered with a brisk," Hello".

John took a deep breath before speaking. "You left word for me to call grandfather." John's grandfather's voice boomed from the other end. "So nice of you to contact me back in a timely matter.' John rolled his eyes as he could picture his grandfather checking his watch.

John gripped the phone tightly and gritted his teeth, maybe calling him first was not the brightest idea he's ever had. "Was there something you needed grandfather, because I'm in the middle…"

John never got to finish his statement as his grandfather attacked him from being so disobedient. When John Sr. felt he was done thoroughly tongue lashing his grandson, he revealed why he needed to contact John.

AN: Okay that's it for now; hope this chapter wasn't long winded. I promise I will update faster then I have been. The next chapter will have the conversation between John and his grandfather.


End file.
